Not You Again!
by Chuquita
Summary: Freeza's sister has sayianapped Bura, & promises to return her if he gets to battle Goku & Vegeta. Vegeta's gotten sick, so the others are forced to call the only person who could pass for the ouji.Will they pull it off? Will Bura be saved?Will Mirai have
1. Part 1: The Return of Veggy!

8:03 PM 3/29/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the week: "OW! Another fishing lure up my nose!" -Filmore:Sherman's Lagoon  
  
Chuey's Corner: I loved working with my made-up android, Veggy from my  
first fic that I wanted to make a sequal to Veggienapped. So, here it is.  
  
Summary: Freeza's sister has sayianapped Bura! But promises to give  
her back if she can do battle against Goku & Vegeta. Unfortunately, Vegeta  
has come down with a horrible sickness that unables him to get out of bed.  
Desprate times call for desprate measures as the Z Senshi are forced to contact  
the only person who could pass for the saiyajin no ouji. Will they be able to  
pull it off? Will Bura be saved? And will Mirai have a nervous breakdown before  
the fic is over? Find out.  
  
Ages:   
Bura-9  
Goten-10  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Life was perfect. It was 6:00am in the small neighborhood and the sun was just  
begining to rise. A familiar figure rose to his feet and ran over to the front door & slowly yet  
anxiously opened it. A smile attached to his face as he looked around the neighborhood and  
watched as the paperboy ran by.  
" HI MISTER V! " he shouted, then tossed the newspaper at the man, who caught in his hand  
and waved to the boy as he rode off down the street.  
Slowly the citizens of the town awoke and got ready to face the day, each poking their  
heads out of their houses to get their own newspapers.  
" Hi Veggy! " a small girl cried as she waved to him from across the street.  
" Suki get back in here! " her mother said, then pulled the girl back inside the house,  
" Oh. Hi Mr. V! It's always nice to see you! " she smiled, then took her newspaper & closed the  
door behind her.  
Veggy smiled, " Yup, " he thought to himself, " It can't get any better than this. "  
  
  
Life was miserable. The tired ouji opened one eye to see the alarm clock on the counter  
next to his bed; 6:01am, " That's strange, that baka alarm didn't go off. Oh well. " he smirked,  
then closed his eyes just as a small beep excaped the clock.  
" BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!! "  
" WAAH!!! " Vegeta screamed in shock as he sat up in bed. His bloodshot eyes led him to  
the source of the noise. Vegeta clenched his teeth, and with a small burst of energy, blasted  
the clock into dust and ashes.  
" VEGETA!!! " Bulma gasped as he stood in the doorway staring at the object that used  
to be her alarm clock, then at the person responsible, " WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! NOW GET  
OUT THERE AND GET THE PAPER AND _MAYBE_ I'll forget about this litte incident. "  
Vegeta slid out of the bed, and being only half awake wobbled down the stairs to  
the front door and opened it, " Baka rain. " he snarled, then made his way outside, " Now where  
is that blasted paper! " he said outloud, then felt something soggy smack him on the side of the  
face. Vegeta looked down to see a soaked newspaper, then picked it up, " YOU BAKAYARO! IF IT   
WASN'T SO BLASTED EARLY I'D BIG BANG YOU TO THE DIMENSION!!! " he screamed as the paperboy road   
on, then turned his head and blew a raspberry at Vegeta, who formed a small ball of ki in his   
hand and tossed it at the paperboy, obliterating him along with the bike he was riding on,   
" THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR RUINING MY MORNING! "  
" WAHHHH!!!! " a loud voice cried from the house across the street as a woman stuck her  
head out of the front window.  
" KEEP IT DOWN YOU LOUDMOUTH! YOU _WANNA_ WAKE UP THE WHOLE NEIGHBORHOOD!!! " she  
screamed, then slammed the window shut behind her.  
Vegeta rolled his eyes & closed the door behind him, " Onna I could care less about   
those blasted people. " he growled, then set the paper down and walked towards the kitchen.  
" HI TOUSSAN! " Bura exclaimed from her seat at the table as a smile engulfed Vegeta's   
face at seeing the one person on the planet who loved him more than anyone else he had ever met.  
" Hi B-chan! " Vegeta grinned, only half of the kitchen table visible to him at where   
he was standing.  
" Hey Toussan, guess who's having breakfast with us! " Bura giggled as Vegeta smiled   
at her in a dazed state of mind.  
" Hmm, you say something little B-chan? " he said in a dream-like voice.  
" HI MISTER BURA'S DADDY!!! " a voice said from the kitchen, quickly bringing Vegeta   
back to reality.  
" KAKOROT SPAWN! " he screamed as he bounded into the kitchen to see chibi Goten sitting  
next to Bura, eating a large fish on his plate, " WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!! "  
" Well, me & Dad went fishing this morning and we decided that as long as we're coming   
this way we might as well stay here and have breakfast with YOU! " Goten said happily as he   
picked up the fish & bit a chunk out of it.  
" Oh Kami help me! " Vegeta put his hand on his forehead, feeling a migraine coming   
on, " I need some Pepsi, excuse me B-chan. " he groaned, walking past the table & up to the   
refridgerator door.  
" Umm, Mr. Bura's Daddy, I'm not sure you wanna do that. " Goten pointed out.  
" Oh shut up brat. " Vegeta grumbled, then opened the door to the refridgerator &   
shrieked.  
" Ya, ya ya, ya you, you wha-wha, KAKOROT!!!!! " he screamed in horror to see the   
large saiyajin sitting in his now empty refridgerator, several crumbs laying about.  
Goku opened his mouth to speak, " *BUUUUUUURRRRPP* HI VEGETA! " he said in his usual   
perky tone, " Want some FISH? " he said, sticking a large mackeral in Vegeta's face, " I caught  
it this morning just for my short---tempered little buddy! " Goku hopped out of the refridgerator  
& handed the slimy, smelly, dead fish to Vegeta, who looked down at it in disqust.  
" YOU ATE ALL THE FOOD I OWN!!! " Vegeta gasped, searching frantically through the empty  
refridgerator, then felt his stomach, which growled loudly.  
" B-chan, can I have the rest of your cereal? " he asked as Bura smiled at him   
thoughtfully.  
" Of course you can Toussan, I love y-- " Bura looked down to notice her bowl of cereal  
was now gone. She glanced to her right to see Goten slurping up the rest of the milk. Goten   
turned to Bura, grinned widely, then burped for a whole 10 seconds straight.  
Goku broke the silence, " Hey, he beat my record! "  
" Silly Goten! I love you! " Bura said, then hugged her friend.  
" HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY DAUGHTER'S BREAKFAST YOU THIRD-CLASS BA-Ahh, ACHOO! "   
Vegeta sneezed, then wiped his nose.  
" Are you feeling okay Vegeta? " Goku asked.  
" OF COURSE I AM OKAY KAKOROT! A mere sneeze is nothing to a saiyajin. " he said,   
then crossed his arms.  
" Well, I was just saying, cuz your eyes look kinda red & puffy, maybe you're getting   
sick. "  
" ME! SICK! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BREAKS INTO MY HOUSE AND EATS MY WHOLE WEEKS WORTH  
OF FOOD ALL BEFORE I EVEN GET OUT OF BED!!! " Vegeta yelled angrily.  
" No, I don't mean it like that, I mean, you know, sick. When you don't feel good and   
you get headaches and stuff. " Goku tried to explain.  
" Kakorot, I have had a headache since the moment I met you. " he said dryly, then   
sniffled slightly.  
" I could help you. YEAH! I could help nurse you back to health! Come on! It'll be fun.  
We can play hospital just like they do at the...uh, hospital. " Goku bounced up and down.  
" I am NOT sick, and I do NOT want you to help ME in any way Kakorot. " Vegeta protested,  
then wobbled over to the sink and leaned over it, his face turning green.  
" Ve, geta? " Goku said, then stopped as Bura & Goten turned their heads towards Vegeta,  
who was now in the process of regergitating in the sink, " Eew. "  
" Bura, why did your Daddy just throw up? " Goten asked.  
Bura shrugged, then ran over to her father, " Toussan, are you feeling alright? " she   
asked Vegeta, who turned to her, his face still a light green and a small trail of what he had   
thrown up dripping down the side of his mouth.  
" I'm fine B-chan. " he smiled, " I, just need to go train a little bit, that's all. " he  
said, then hobbled towards the stairs and went up to his bedroom, then shut the door behind him.  
" Poor Toussan. " Bura's eyes watered, then she felt a tap on her back and turned around  
to see Goten staring her in the face with a goofy Son Goku grin, " Come on, let's go play   
hide-n-seek! "  
" But you were just grieving over your Daddy, and now you wanna go play? " Goten said   
curiously.  
" Aww, he'll be okay! Let's go! "  
  
  
  
" 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! READY OR NOT! HERE I COME! " Bura shouted, then took her hands off   
over her eyes and looked around the front yard, which was still full of puddles from the short   
morning storm, " Goten! Where are you! " she said, then smirked, " I have some COOKIES for   
you! " Bura said in a sing-song voice, then, producing no response, sighed, " Well, at least I   
know he's somewhere in the house and--whoa... " Bura looked upward as a large spaceship floated   
downward, landing nearly 2 inches in front of here.  
" Unbelievable....HEY! You're blocking the front door! " she cried.  
" Ahh, you must be the Prince Vegeta's daughter. " the figure smirked as it walked out  
upto Bura, " Just who I've been looking for. "  
" Who are you? " Bura asked, baffled.  
" I, my dear, am the sister of the dearly departed Freeza-san. My name is Icebox. " the  
figure said, holding out its hand.  
Bura raised an eyebrow, " But I thought all ice-jin were asexual, how could you be   
Freeza's SISTER? "  
Icebox sweatdropped, " Uhh, say, how would you like some candy hmm? " she said, changing  
the subject.  
" Who do I look like, Goten! " Bra narrowed her eyes, " You wanna take me away from my   
Toussan, just like your bro--err, Freeza did to him! "  
" Dang, you're a smart little monkey aren't you. " Icebox said.  
" Mmm-hmm! Daddy says I'm the smartest little princess in the whole world! " Bura said   
proudly.  
" Well, I guess I can't fool you then. " Icebox smirked as Bura looked up at her   
nervously, " It looks like I'm going to have to use a backup plan. "  
" A backup wha---EEK! " Bura cried as Icebox pulled her tail, causing her to lose   
consiousness.  
" MUHAHAHAHA MUHAHAHAHAHA AND MUHHAHAHAHA SOME MORE!!! " Icebox laughed, then  
picked up Bura & carried her inside the ship, then backed up, accidently smashing the ship into  
the front of Capsule Corp.  
Icebox looked out her rearview window to see the large gapeing hole in the building,   
" Oh foo! I just had this thing waxed. " she growled, then punched the gas pedal & flew off.  
  
  
2 Hours later...  
" Hey Goten, what're you doing in my parent's mailbox? " Mirai Trunks asked as he   
peeked inside the mailbox at the small boy.  
" Playing hide-n-seek with Bura. I think I'm winning. " Goten whispered.  
" I think you're stuck. "  
" Yeah, that too. "  
" So, " Mirai said, " Need some help? "  
" Could you? "  
" Sure. " he nodded, then pulled his sword out of it's case & swung it about a couple   
practice times as Goten felt his blood run cold, " Ok, you ready? Goten? Goten? " he stared at   
Goten for a second, then noticed he was now unconsious, " Maybe next time I should just use my   
swiss army knife instead. " Mirai mentally made a note of it, then yanked Goten out of the   
mailbox and headed turned around towards Capsule Corp. Mirai's eyes widened, " Oh, my, God... "   
his jaw dropped to the ground, " WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE!!! " he dropped Goten unintentionally  
to the ground & ran to the large hole at where used to be an entire wall, " Oh crap... "  
  
  
" 210 DEGREES FAHENHEIGHT!!! " Bulma gasped, " VEGETA! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! " she gasped  
as she looked at the thermometer, " If your temperature was 210 degrees you'd be DEAD! "  
" Not if you're a saiyajin. " Vegeta smirked, then cried out in pain, his face turning   
green again.  
" Hey Mom? " Mirai stuck his head in the doorway.  
" Trunks, quick! Get your father a trashcan before he throws up on the new carpeting. "  
" Huh? OH! " Mirai said, then rushed out of the room & returned with the object, handing  
it to his mother.  
" Here Vegeta, use this. " Bulma said, giving Vegeta the trash can.  
" For WHAT! "  
" Uhg! Nevermind Vegeta, just go to sleep, I'm going to find out what exactly is wrong   
with you. "  
Mirai walked over to Vegeta, " Dad? " he said in a concerned voice.  
" What. " Vegeta said.  
" I just, wanna let you know, that, uhm, if you don't pull through, well,   
what I wanna say is--if you croak can I keep your boots? "  
" GET OUT!!! " Vegeta yelled angrily as he sat up, & grabbed one of his boots off of   
the floor & chucked it at Mirai's head, " GET OUT NOW!!!! "  
" WAH!!! " Mirai ran out of the room & closed the door behind him as he heard Vegeta's  
other boot hit the back of the door, " I should know better that. " he scholded himself.  
" What happened to you? " Bulma asked Mirai as she climbed back up the stairs holding a  
needle that was pointing downward.  
" Dad got mad at me. He MUST be sick, he didn't even ki blast me, he just threw his   
stuff at me instead. " Mirai Trunks explained.  
" Oh? Well, as soon as I take a blood sample from him I'll be able to take it back down  
to the lab & find out what's wrong with him.  
" A needle? Isn't he scared of those? "  
" No, that's Goku, Trunks. " Bulma corrected Mirai as she opened the door to see a very  
cross looking Vegeta laying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.  
" Oh Veggie-chan? " Bulma said slyly, holding the needle behind her as Vegeta glanced at  
her, then at Mirai who was peeking in at the doorway.  
" If that brat wants to apoligize tell him to get down on his knees and beg, then   
MAYBE I'll forgive him. " Vegeta smirked, " I am the saiyajin no ouji, my health is not to be   
made fun of! "  
" Yes, of course it is--err, isn't. " Bulma said soothingly, then behind her back took  
the cap off of the needle.  
" You're agreeing with me, what are you up too? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.  
" Oh, I just want to take your temperature, that's all. " Bulma lied.  
" You just did, remember. " Vegeta narrowed his eyes.  
Bulma thought for a moment, " VEGETA! LOOK! BURA'S KISSING GOTEN!!! " she yelled as   
Vegeta turned towards the window in a panic as Bulma stuck the needle in his arm.  
"LITTLE B-CHAN!!!!! WHERE IS THAT KAKO-BRAT! I'LL KILL HIM!! I'LL BLAST HIM SO HARD HIS  
BODY'LL EXPLODE!!! " Vegeta screamed furiously, " What a minute, we're upstairs, we can't see   
anyone from here! " he said, then looked to his left to see the needle draining the blood from   
his arm. Vegeta pailed, then screamed in fright.  
" AAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! " he yelped, frightened, " GET THAT OUT OF ME NOW! "  
Bulma pulled the needle out, " There. Now I can find out what you're sick with. "  
" My arm... " Vegeta said, staring at his left arm, which now had a small hole in it,   
tiny amounts of blood dripping out of it, " Dang. " he rubbed it, which caused his arm to hurt   
more, " ONNA!! "  
" What? "  
" Could you send B-chan up here with a bandaid, not that I need one of your baka earth   
bandages, my arm doesn't even hurt at all, but I just want B-chan to come up here. " Vegeta said,  
then grabbed his arm in pain.  
" Well, I have to test this, but Mirai could go get her. " Bulma said.  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes, " YOU BETTER BRING HER HERE FAST OR I'LL BIG BANG YOU ACROSS  
THE PLANET! "  
" Hai. " Mirai said nervously, then ran down the stairs, followed by Bulma, " Wow,  
Toussan's really grumpy when he's sick. "  
" Trunks, if that's true then you father was born sick. " Bulma said dryly, " And I doubt  
there's any cure for what he's got. "  
"Diarrea? "  
" No, an ego the size of texas. " Bulma sighed, then walked down to the lab as Trunks  
headed into the kitchen and noticed a note on the table.  
He grabbed it & picked it up, " Dear Prince Vegeta, I have taken the liberty of removing  
your young from her current place of residence, that is, if you were to look for her in her  
normal habitiual places of residence, you would not find her, for I have taken her, that is to   
say I have kidnapped her. If you wish to lay eyes upon your child again you AND Kakorotto must  
battle and defeat me together. "  
Trunks raised an eyebrow, confused, " Huh? "  
He looked down at the bottom of the letter, " In terms your monkey-like minds can   
comprened, I stole your daughter & won't give her up without a fight....Oh, ok--OH NO!!! " he   
screamed, " Bura's been kidnapped! " he shrieked, " Who would do such a thing! "  
" 'Your friendly neighborhood ice-jin, Icebox; sister of the great lord Freezer...  
FREEZER'S SISTER! "  
" THAT LITTLE JERK! " Bulma grumbled as she walked out of the lab, " A COLD! ALL YOUR  
FATHER HAS IS A BLASTED COLD!...oh my God did I just use the word "blasted" in a sentence! "  
Bulma went pale, " OH HE'S REALLY GONNA GET IT THIS TIME!!!! "  
" Muh, Mom. " Mirai said weakly.  
" WHAT, I mean, what is it Trunks? "  
" Look at this. " he said, handing the letter to Bulma, who read it, then gasped.  
" Oh no, poor Bura..."  
" Poor US! Can you imagine what'll happen when Toussan finds out his "precious, perfect  
little princess", has been kidnapped! "  
" Well, you're about to find out. " Bulma said as Trunks turned back to see Vegeta   
leaning against the staircase, his eyes still bloodshot, his hair messed up and a pale, shocked  
look on his face.  
" Vegeta what are you doing out of bed! I told you to stay there! " Bulma shouted as  
Vegeta continued to stare into space.  
" Freeza's sister kidnapped my B-chan... " he said, a glazed look in his eyes.  
" Don't worry Vegeta, it's not as bad as it sounds. " Bulma said, trying to keep him  
calm.  
" I'LL DESTROY HER! NO BAKAYARO STEALS _MY_ DAUGHTER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!! WHERE  
DID THAT FOOL GO! I'LL BLAST HER RIGHT NOW!!!! " Vegeta screamed, enraged as he went SSJ2, then  
powered back down & collapsed to the ground.  
" Vegeta, you need to rest! " Bulma protested as Vegeta sat up on his knees.  
" NEVER! I REFUSE TO REST UNTIL B-CHAN IS SAFE! "  
" Well you won't be until you get some medicine in you. I'm going down to the market to  
buy some COLD medicine for you AND IF YOU AREN'T IN BED BY THE TIME I COME BACK I DON'T CARE HOW  
SICK YOU ARE YOU'LL BE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH! " Bulma yelled as Vegeta sneered, then lubbed back  
upstairs to his room & closed the door behind him.  
" Mom, " Trunks asked as Bulma headed for the front door--uh, hole in the wall, " Aren't  
you worried about Bura too? You seem kinda calm. "  
" Come on Trunks, if she's anything like Freeza, Goku will defeat her easily. Besides,   
his power level is in the zillions somewhere by now. " Bulma reassured her son.  
" Well, I guess. " Trunks said as Bulma got in her car, " But, how strong is this guy? "  
  
  
" That jerk! Acting like he's going to die and all he has is a stupid cold! " Bulma   
grumbled as she pushed the cart down the medicine eisle at the supermarket, then picked up some  
cold medicine & put it in the cart, " Now where the heck are the tissues? " she said, still   
slightly aggrivated from before.  
" I know! " a voice from behind her said as Bulma turned around to see the figure.  
" VEGETA! But how..oh, I get it! YOU WEREN'T REALLY SICK AT ALL! YOU JUST DID THAT FOR  
ATTENTION DIDN'T YOU! " she growled as the figure in front of her cocked his head & smiled.  
" Oh Bulma, I'm not-- "  
" HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME! YOU REALLY HAD ME WORRIED VEGETA! " she yelled,  
grabbing the figure by the collar of his sweater & holding him up, " YOU WON'T BE SMILING WHEN  
I'M DONE WITH YOU! "  
" But...Bulma...I'm not..Vegeta... " he said, strangled. Bulma looked him up & down for  
a minute, then dropped him.  
" Oh, jeez, I'm sorry. You just looked so much like my husband that I-- "  
" You forgot these! " the figure said happily as he snapped his fingers causing the box  
of tissues Bulma was looking for to appear in his hands.  
" ...YOU! " she gasped, backing up.  
" You do remember! I'm so happy! " Veggy smiled, handing her the box.  
" I did think the idea of Vegeta wearing a sweater & khakis was kinda weird. " Bulma   
said to herself.  
" So, is there anything else you need help with? " Veggy said hopefully.  
" Uh, no, not really, maybe a some Pepsi, but other than tha-- " Bulma stopped in mid   
sentence to see a six-pack of Pepsi cans in her hands. She looked up at Veggie suspicously, who   
grinned at her, making her feel uneasy, " Well, I, gotta go now. Ok? " she said, putting the   
cans in her shopping-cart.  
" BYE! " he said cheerfully, then hugged her & skipped down to the next eisle, whistling  
happily.  
" He makes me thankful Vegeta's the way he is. " Bulma said, brushing off her jacket,  
" Eew. "  
" Did you get something on your jacket Bulma? I could take it back to my house & wash it  
for you! " Veggy said eagerly as he peeked around the corner.  
" No, thanks. " Bulma said, " It's fine, REALLY. " she said quickly, then rushed to the  
cashier, paid for her things & ran out of the supermarket.  
Veggy watched Bulma's car pull away, then scratched his head, " Gee, I wonder what got  
into her? "  
  
  
" AHHH!! AHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! " Vegeta wailed  
in pain as he lay under the covers.  
" Wow, he can scream pretty loud can't he. " Goku said as he, Trunks, Goten, & Gohan  
watched Vegeta from across the room, " Man, I NEVER wanna get sick. "  
Vegeta slowly turned his head to Goku, " Kakorot, if I could reach you I would hurt   
you! "  
" ATTENTION! " a voice from the TV across from them shouted as the 4 sayiajin turned  
their heads to see a familiar face sneering back at them.  
" Freeza? " Goku said, confused as the figure stepped to the left to reveal Bura in a  
large cage behind her.  
" AHH! B-CHAN! " Vegeta yelped as his heart froze.  
" That must be Icebox. " Trunks said.  
Vegeta snarled, " I DON'T CARE WHO THAT IS HE HAS B-CHAN!!! " his ki rose as Vegeta tried  
desprately to get out of bed.  
" Greetings Vegeta, Kakorot, how are you. " Icebox smirked.  
" I'm good! " Goku raised his hand.  
" Me too! " Goten added.  
" DIE!!! " Vegeta tossed several ki-blast at the TV as Trunks tried franticly to devert  
them.  
" Child, would you care to say something to "Daddy"? " Icebox said menicingly as she  
held up a microphone to Bura, who looked up helplessly.  
" PAPA HELP ME! " she cried as Vegeta felt his heart sink.  
" Don't worry B-chan! I'll help you! " he said as he leaned towards the TV.  
" Please don't leave me! " Bura's eyes watered.  
" HI BURA! " Goten said stupidly as Bura switched moods again.  
" HI GOTEN! " she said happily.  
" Guess what! I got my head caught in your mailbox! " Goten said proudly.  
Icebox rolled her eyes, " Good for you. " she said sarcasticlly.  
" That's nothin! " Goku said to Goten, " Once I was takin a bath in the garbage can   
outside out house & I got stuck cuz I ate too much fish the day before. It took Chi-Chi three  
house to get me out with a flamethrower. Wanna see the scar? "  
Goten smiled, " Ok! "  
" SHUDDAP!!! " Icebox screamed, " No one cares about your scar. I came here to announce a  
two on one tormement between you two and me. I feared that your puny saiyajin brains would not be  
able to comprehend the written word so I wanted to make sure you understand me. I am here to   
avenge my brother Freeza by defeating the two that led to his demise. If you defeat me, which  
you won't, I will reward you by returning the princess. When I defeat you, which I will, I shall  
send you to my torture chamber where you will spend the rest of your miserable days. The   
tormement shall begin in a week. In the mean time I'll take care of your daughter here Vegeta.  
Sayonnora. " Icebox said, then the TV when blank.  
" Two-on-one tormement? " Gohan said, confused.  
" Yeah, the note said that she wants them to battle her together. " Trunks said, handing  
Gohan the note.  
" It's the buddy system! " Goku chimed in.  
" ME! Fight WITH Kakorot! " Vegeta gasped, " THAT'S MADNESS! I WILL NEVER FIGHT   
ALONGSIDE THAT BAKA! "  
" How CAN you? You can't even get out of that bed, nonetheless battle against some   
monster. " Gohan concluded.  
" But if Vegeta can't fight, how're we gonna save Bura? " Goku said, baffled.  
" Hai, you heard Kakorot! I MUST fight! " Vegeta shouted.  
" Yeah, what'll happen to her if they don't. " Goten said.  
" ... " Vegeta went off into a daydream...  
  
:::"HAHAHA!" Icebox laughed maniaclly as she took the top off of a plate to reveal   
several slabs of cooked meat, one of the slices with a small burnt tail sticking out of it,   
then ate it, " Now isn't she sweet! MUHAHAHAHA:::  
  
" WAHH! " Vegeta cried, " SHE'S GONNA EAT B-CHAN!!! " he burst into tears as the others  
stared at him oddly.  
" Poor Veggie. " Goku said, then snapped his fingers & walked over to Vegeta & hugged   
him, " Aww, don't worry little buddy! We'll save her! "  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Goku, " DON'T TOUCH ME! " he sent a ki-blast at Goku,   
knocking him into the wall.  
" We won't be able to get Bura back unless BOTH Goku AND Vegeta fight her. " Gohan sighed  
as Bulma appeared in the doorway.  
" I think I may have found a solution. " she smirked, " I'm not sure you'll like it,  
but I have one. "  
" SPEAK ONNA! TELL ME NOW!!! " Vegeta yelled.  
" SHUT UP VEGETA! " Bulma yelled back, " Okay guys, I figure that since you're sick,   
all we need is someone to fight in your place. "  
" Nice try Onna, but in case you didn't notice, there's only one of me. " Vegeta smirked.  
" Thank God. " Bulma said under her breath, " Well, actually Vegeta, you're only half  
right. " she said, then stepped aside to reveal a short familiar figure next to her, " Look who  
I found. "  
Mirai shrieked, " OH NO! IT CAN'T BE! IT, it, it just CAN'T! "  
" HI MIRAI! " Veggy chirped happily, " Didja miss me! " he said as he pulled his duster  
out from behind his back.  
Mirai felt his head spin, " ohhh. " he cried, then fainted.  
Veggy walked over to Mirai, then looked up innocently at the others.  
" What's wrong with him? "  
************************************************************************************************  
5:06 PM 4/1/01  
-Chuquita  
Will the others agree to Bulma's plan? Will it even work? And what IS wrong  
with Mirai? Find out in Part 2!  



	2. Part 2: Khakis

3:28 PM 4/3/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the week: From Sherman's Lagoon  
Ernest: All I need is enough shark-skin to make a wallet.  
Sherman: Do I look like a cow to you?  
Ernest: Twinkieeee.  
Sherman: No! My hide is worth more than one lousy twinkie!  
Ernest: TWO twinkies.  
Sherman: Okay. I'll be a cow for two twinkies.  
Ernest: Moo for me.  
Sherman: Mooooo.  
  
Chuey's Corner: Wahh, I have 3 tests this week and a  
project due the 17 which I barely started, but I'm gonna  
try hard to squeeze writing this in.  
  
Note: ::: starts & ends a daydream.  
  
Summary: Freeza's sister has sayianapped Bura! But promises to give  
her back if she can do battle against Goku & Vegeta. Unfortunately, Vegeta  
has come down with a horrible sickness that unables him to get out of bed.  
Desprate times call for desprate measures as the Z Senshi are forced to contact  
the only person who could pass for the saiyajin no ouji. Will they be able to  
pull it off? Will Bura be saved? And will Mirai have a nervous breakdown before  
the fic is over? Find out.  
  
Ages:   
Bura-9  
Goten-10  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" HIM! You're kidding, right? " Mirai said nervously.  
" No. I'm serious. " Bulma said, " I mean, look at him! He was DESIGNED to replace  
Vegeta, and that's what we need right now. You can't give me one good reason why we can't try  
it! "  
" I CAN! " Vegeta yelled, " ONE, ONLY _I_ AM POWERFUL ENOUGH TO DEFEAT THAT THING AND  
SAVE B-CHAN, AND TWO, I REFUSE TO SIT HERE WHILE TWEEDLE DEE AND TWEEDLE BAKA OVER THERE GET  
MY DAUGHTER KILLED!!! " he cried, pointing at Goku & Veggy.  
" But Vegeta, I'm WAY stronger than you are. " Goku said, slightly confused.  
" YOU ARE NOT! SHUT UP! "  
" Actually, according to my sensors, he is. " Veggy said as Vegeta narrowed his eyes.  
" WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE ON ANYWAY!! " Vegeta screamed.  
" Careful, your blood pressure's rising! " Veggy smiled, " You wouldn't want to have  
a heart attack now would you? "  
Mirai tip-toed out of the room & raced downstairs to get his sword.  
" Bulma, you wouldn't send those two bakas after our only daughter, would you? " Vegeta  
gulped as Bulma looked at him oddly.  
" He MUST be sick, he just called me Bulma! " she said, shocked.  
Goten walked over to Veggy, then poked him, " COOKIE! " he shouted loudly as Veggy looked  
down at him, then snapped his fingers, causing a chocolate-chip cookie to appear in Goten's hands  
, " WEE! " he laughed, then ran out of the room.  
" I hate that kid. " Vegeta grumbled.  
" Hey, I just thought of something. " Goku said aloud.  
" The world must be ending! " Vegeta wailed.  
" No, really! I was just wondering. Won't Icebox notice that Veggy doesn't have a ki,  
I mean, being an android and all. " Goku pointed out.  
" YES! GOOD JOB KAKOROT! " Vegeta said, " Oh Dende did those words just come out of my  
mouth? "  
" I'm designed to simulate it if I need to. " Veggy explained, " I can also go up to  
SSJ2 if I wanted. "  
Mirai walked slowly towards Veggy from behind, holding his sword over his head, he  
gulped, then swung it downwards and closed his eyes.  
" Silly Mirai! " Veggy's voice said happily as Mirai opened his eyes to see the blade  
of his sword in two pieces, half still attached to the sword itself, and the other half in  
Veggy's hands, " You can't hurt me with that. " he said, then took the other half of Mirai's  
sword & pressed the two slices of the blade together, melding it, " Here ya go! " he smiled,  
handing it back to Mirai.  
" Uh--- " Mirai examined his sword, then slowly backed up & zipped to the other side of  
the room. He felt a tap on his back & turned around.  
" Now what do we say? " Veggy said in a sing-song voice.  
" The, the, thank you? " Mirai said, frightened.  
" That's it! " Veggy smiled, then zipped back over to the others, " I'm sorry, now,  
what is you want me to do again? "  
" Actually, " Bulma said, " We need to you fight against Icebox for us. "  
Veggy looked at her, puzzled, " Excuse me, did you just say, "fight"?? "  
" Yeah! Come on Veggy, it'll be FUN! " Goku grinned widely.  
" Umm, that's nice of you Goku but, uh, "  
" What? "  
" I don't know how to fight. "  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
" YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO WHAT!! " Vegeta screamed.  
" That's like making a Goku android that doesn't know how to eat. " Bulma mumbled in  
shock.  
" Now we'll NEVER save Bura. " Goten sighed.  
Bulma thought for a moment, then smiled, " I have an idea! "  
Vegeta grumbled, " Not again. "  
" Well, Veggy's an android right? So that means he runs on a program, like a computer.  
All we have to do is create a different one for him so he'll act more like, well, you know. "  
Veggy gulped, " I, already have a backup program like that. "  
" Great! Let's use it then! " Bulma said.  
" NO! Uhm, no thanks, I'm happy being the way I am. " Veggy said nervously, then backed  
up slowly, then peeked his head outside of the doorway & forgot what he was doing, " Gosh, what  
a messy room. " he said as he stared at the open door at the end of the hallway that had various  
objects sprawled all over the room, " But that's what I'm here for! " he shouted cheerfully,  
then zipped into the room & closed the door.  
" HEY! COME BACK HERE YOU! " Bulma yelled, running over to the door. She jiggled the  
handle," HE LOCKED IT! COME OUT OF THERE!! "  
Veggy opened the door to reveal the room totally spotless, " But I was just having fun. "  
" Just follow me. " Bulma said, aggrivated as she grabbed Veggy by the wrist & dragged  
him towards the lab.  
" Ya know, we should introduce him to Chi-Chi, they could have a cleaning party. " Goku  
said.  
" Goku? "  
" Yeah? " Goku said.  
" I want you to take care of Vegeta while I go operate on Mr. Clean here, okay? " Bulma  
said as Veggy looked up at Goku from the bottom of the stairs & waved.  
Goku grinned excitedly, " I CAN! REALLY! " he shouted, " OHBOY OHBOY OHBOY! "  
Goten tiptoed from behind Veggy, " PIE! " he said then gasped with joy as a large  
apple pie appeared in his hands. Goten looked down at the pie, " WOW! BURA'LL BE SO HAPPY WHEN  
I TELL HER--oh yeah, she's not here. " he said sadly, " Now I have to eat this pie all by  
myself...oh well! More for me! " he said happily as he grabbed a chunk out of the pie & stuffed  
it in his mouth, " Mmm, apfhles! "  
  
  
" Is he...gone? " Mirai said, his left eyelid fidgeting.  
" Uh-huh. Bulma took him to down to the lab for an operation. " Goku said as a smile  
crossed Mirai's face.  
" WAH-HOO! " Mirai lept up in the air, clicked his heels & headed courageously towards  
the door & left.  
" Trunks? TRUNKS GET BACK HERE NOW! " Vegeta yelled as Goku continued to stare at Vegeta  
a stupid grin on his face. Vegeta looked up at Goku, " Why are you looking at me like that? "  
he said curiously.  
" Eee. Bulma says I get to take care of you! " Goku snickered, " And don't you worry  
little buddy! I'll do a VERY GOOD job! " he smiled as Vegeta heard thunder crash in the backround  
, then swallowed hard.  
" Uh, Ka, Kakorot, you don't need to do that. " he said, his palms feeling sweaty from  
his imagination creating horrible images in his mind. He breathed heavily, then sneered.  
" Besides, I can take care of myself. I don't want any disqusting third class baka helping  
me in any way, and-- "  
" --I know! I'll go make you some soup! " Goku grinned, then raced down the stairs  
to the kitchen, leaving Vegeta alone in the bedroom.  
" Well, at least he's gone. " Vegeta smirked, then put his hands behind his head &  
layed back.  
  
  
Goku grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard & placed it on the table, then stopped as his  
face went blank, for he had just remembered that he didn't know how to make soup, actually, he  
didn't know how to make anything.  
" That's okay! I'll just improvise! " Goku said, then grabbed a box of noodles off the  
shelf, causing a large bag off flour to fall of the countertop & onto the floor, the flour slowly  
seeping out.  
" Flour? " Goku said, picking up the bag, " Now why would anyone wanna put flowers in  
somethin? You might as well put POISON in it. " he shrugged.  
  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened as he sat up in bed, then gulped...  
:::vision:::  
:::"AH HAHAHAHAHAHA! " Goku laughed maniacly, pouring large amounts of a liquid from  
a bottle with a skull & crossbones on it into a cauldron, " That POISON'll keep that yap of his   
shut! Permanently. ":::  
Vegeta pulled at his collar nervously as he tried to see past the half-open door to his  
room, " Kuh, Kakorot? "  
" Hold on little buddy! I'm still looking for somethi--AHA! I FOUND IT! " Goku's voice  
echoed from downstairs as Vegeta sighed, then shook his head violently.  
" I must be losing my mind! Heh, Kakorot trying to kill me with poison, what   
foolishness...but, he sees me as compitition, with me out of the way he could easily become the  
most powerful saiyajin on the planet..oh Kakorot's to stupid to do something like that! " Vegeta  
shook the idea out of his mind.  
  
  
Goku shook the bottle of red hot sauce in his left hand and the bottle of green hot  
sauce in his right, then smiled, ripped off the tops to both of them with his teeth, & poured  
the liquids into the bowl, causing a large puff of red smoke to emit from the kitchen, traveling  
up the stairway & past Vegeta's room.  
Vegeta's face went stark white as the puff of red smoke floated past...  
  
:::"Heh-heh, that little bakaouji'll finally get what's comin to him." Goku snickered  
evilly as he dumped a bottle of acid & rubbing alcohol into the black cauldron, " Nobody'll  
ever find the body. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ":::  
  
Vegeta felt his body shake, then mentally slapped himself, " WHAT AM I! MAD! That could  
never happen! "  
  
  
Goku squeezed the bottle of ketchup as hard as he could, causing a loud, squeeshy sound  
as the red goop plopped into the bowl. He peeked into the bowl, then raised an eyebrow, confused,  
" Now that doesn't look right. "  
  
  
::: Goku laughed villaniously as he tossed the downstairs toilet into the now  
humongous cauldron, " Oops, I forgot to flush, MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ":::  
  
Vegeta cringed, then pulled the covers over his head, " THAT BAKAYARO! If I could move  
enough to get out of this bed I'd blast him to the next dimension. "  
" Oh Ve-ge-ta! " Goku said in a sing-song voice as he walked up the steps carrying the  
bowl of 'soup', " I've got a surprise for you! " he said as he stood in the doorway to Vegeta's  
room. Vegeta formed a small ball of ki, then stuck it out from underneath the covers & threw it  
at Goku, missing him by several feet and sending a large hole through the wall. Goku looked at  
the hole, shrugged, then walked over to the short prince.  
" Hey Vegeta, don't ya want any of the soup I made?" he asked as Vegeta lifted the covers  
off of himself slowly, " It's really yummy! "  
Vegeta stared at the bowl of soup in Goku's hands, which was sending half-liquid   
half-gooey bubbles floating into the air above it.  
" No Kakorot, I don't want to die--err, eat any of that...soup. " Vegeta said, disqusted.  
" Aww, come on! " Goku whined as he put some of the soup on a spoon, " Here comes the  
airplane! " he said in a parental voice as he tried to put the spoon in Vegeta's mouth.  
" YOU BAKA! I AM NOT A CHILD! I AM THE SAIYAJIN NO OU--MMPH! " Goku took this moment to  
shove the front half of the spoon in Vegeta's mouth, then pulled the empty spoon out & grinned.  
" See, that wasn't so hard. " Goku patted Vegeta on the head, who grabbed his throat  
with his hands, then stopped & swallowed the liquid.  
" For something made by a third class baka, that wasn't so bad. " Vegeta said, amazed,  
" I think I may have found a use for you Kakorot. "  
" Not to bad for uncooked noodles, hot sauce, & ketchup huh! " Goku put his hand behind  
his head & chuckled.  
Vegeta's pupils shrunk," ...what?! " he spat out as much of the concoction as he could,  
" BLAH ECH! KAKOROT! I'LL KILL YOU!!!! "  
" Hahaha! " Goku laughed, " Not if I _kill you first_ Haha! " he joked, then ran out of  
the room, Vegeta feeling his face pale again.  
" I really need to stop watching those blasted horror films... "  
  
  
" Lalalalalalala! " Veggy sang to himself as he continued to dust the laborotory while  
Bulma busily typed up something on her PC.  
" Umm, do you mind not singing? " Bulma said, rubbing her now sore ears.  
" But it's fun! " Veggy smiled, " Lalalalalalala-- "  
" SHUT UP! " Bulma screamed, pounding her fist down on the desktop.  
Bulma felt a tap on her back, then aggrivatedly whipped around, " WOULD YOU LET ME GET  
THIS WORK DONE--oh! " she gasped as Veggy held out a bouquet of flowers, " That's very nice of  
you, " she said, touched, " but start singing again and I'll rip your batteries out. "  
" But Bulma, I don't run on batteries-- "  
" --you know what I mean. "  
" I...do? "  
" Veggy, can you sit down on that table over there, I'm going to try & access that backup  
program you were talking about. By the way, do you know anything else about it? "  
" Well, it's actually something I should use in an emergancy situation. I'd actually  
be acting just like who I am supposed to be. " Veggy said.  
" Great, let's do it! "  
" --but, if you change my program, it'll be like a completely different android. And  
I doubt he would be willing to help you clean the dust off this counter. " Veggy said as he  
touched his finger to the table, a large ball of dirt now on his hand.  
Bulma hooked Veggy up to a machine and began to hit various buttons.  
" What are you doing? " Veggy asked.  
" I'm making a copy of that other program of yours. I can't get it to work if I can't  
translate it so it's readable first. " Bulma said, then clicked her mouse, " You can go now,  
I'll call you back when I figure it out. "  
" Oh-kay! " Veggy said happily, then ran out of the lab, " I have some errends to run! "  
  
  
Mirai yawned, then opened the door to his room and smiled at the masses of clothes,  
cds, and other foreign objects that layed sprawled about, " Well, at least he wasn't here, yet. "  
Mirai said, then set his sword down on his bed and left the room, made his way to the kitchen,  
grabbed a Pepsi and headed back up.  
" Maybe I can finally get some peace around here-EEK! " he screamed at the top of his  
lungs as he leaned against the door to his room, which was now sparkling clean. Mirai flinched,  
then noticed his sword was no longer on his bed, nor anywhere else in the room.  
" Looking for something? " a cheery voice said from behind Mirai, who turned around to  
see Veggy smiling at him.  
" YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY SWORD! " Mirai yelled.  
" It's too dangerous for you to run around with that thing on your back, you could get  
hurt. " Veggy said, then held out a pan of cupcakes, " Pastry? "  
" NO! You probably put some kind of android mind-control device in there so you can  
use me to take over the world! "  
Veggy raised an eyebrow, " Now WHY would I want to do that? "  
" BECAUSE YOU'RE AN ANDROID! "  
" Poor Mirai, you have some "issues" don't you? " Veggy said, patting Mirai on the back,  
" I know! I'll get you some cocoa, it'll calm you down. " he said, then handed Mirai the sheet  
of cupcakes walked back to the kitchen.  
" Food for me! " a small voice said from below as Mirai looked down to see Goten.  
" I'm not sure you want them, Veggy made them and they might be contaminated, or tainted,  
or wor-- " he blinked twice, noticing all the cupcakes were now gone.  
" Mmph mmphy! " Goten said, his cheeks full of icing and cake.  
" Uh, right. " Mirai said uneasily, then dropped the sheet as Goten let out a large  
belch, then skipped down the hall to Bura's room & closed the door behind him.  
" By the way, " Goten said as he poked his head out of the door, " You might wanna do  
something about your pants. "  
" What about my--WUAGH! " Mirai gasped to see the strawberry icing smeared all over his  
pants, " Oh great! " he said sarcastically, then went into his now clean room and opened his  
pants drawer, then sweatdropped when he noticed there was nothing in the drawer. Mirai went  
through every drawer in his room, astonished to find they were all empty.  
" OHHHHH!!! " he groaned, then felt a tap on his back.  
" What happened to you? Try to eat with your feet? " Veggy said, confused as he noticed  
the large globs on icing on Mirai's pants.  
" Alright, where are they? "  
" Where are what? "  
" My pants--my clothes, ALL MY CLOTHES! WHERE DID YOU HIDE THEM! " Mirai said, panicy.  
" I was going to wash them, you shouldn't leave them on the floor like that, they get  
dirty from all the dustmites and pollen in your room. "  
" ALL my clothes! " Mirai's jaw hung open.  
" Don't worry! " Veggy said, then opened the closet, " I bought you a pair of khakis  
just in case. " he said, smiling.  
" There is NO way I'm wearing khakis. " Mirai said sternly.  
" Oh, silly Mirai, there's nothing wrong with khakis. I wear them all the time & look  
how I turned out! "  
Mirai groaned, defeated, " That's what I'm afraid of. "  
*************************************************************************************************  
8:16 PM 4/5/01  
Hmm, this part was shorter than usual, but  
I think you'll like it better than part one.  
I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed part 1.  
I enjoy the comments. If anyone has any suggestions, I'll be glad to read 'um.  
  
-Chuquita 


	3. Part 3: Peeps

8:21 PM 4/6/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the week: From our English class's book-"To Kill a Mockingbird"  
Atticus spoke. "Where are your pants, son?"  
"Pants, sir?"  
"Pants."  
It was no use. In his shorts before God and everybody I sighed.  
  
Chuey's Corner: Oh-k. This part may get out a little later than  
intended because this weekend my sister has another dance compitition  
and once again I have to go. :grumbles: But if I'm lucky this part  
should be out by the end of next week, cuz starting Tuesday our school  
has Easter break. :smiles: I hope everybody likes the story so far,  
here goes.  
  
Summary: Freeza's sister has sayianapped Bura! But promises to give  
her back if she can do battle against Goku & Vegeta. Unfortunately, Vegeta  
has come down with a horrible sickness that unables him to get out of bed.  
Desprate times call for desprate measures as the Z Senshi are forced to contact  
the only person who could pass for the saiyajin no ouji. Will they be able to  
pull it off? Will Bura be saved? And will Mirai have a nervous breakdown before  
the fic is over? Find out.  
  
Ages:   
Bura-9  
Goten-10  
Chibi Trunks-11  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" Heh-heh-heh, nice pants. " Chibi Trunks chuckled as Mirai walked through the  
living-room.  
" Just shut up, I'm not in the mood right now. " Mirai groaned, " You'll never believe  
who's back. "  
" Oh Mir-ai! I brought you some tea! " Veggy said cheerfully as he sat a tray of china  
teacups on the kitchen table.  
" Oh crap, it's Mr. Sunshine. " Chibi Trunks put his hands on his face in dismay.  
" All I can say is you better hide your jeans and gi's while you can, that & lock your  
room while you're at it. " Mirai advised.  
Chibi Trunks smiled mischiviously, " I got a better idea. " he snickered, then hopped  
off the couch & headed down to the basement.  
Mirai sighed, " I don't wanna know. "  
  
  
" Wow, this is amazing. " Bulma said as she scrolled down the screen containing the  
now translated program of Veggy's backup file, " Whoever made him took sure had a lot of time  
on their hands. " she said, then looked around, " Say Veggy--now where did he go? "  
  
  
" ...and they all lived happily ever after. The end! " Goku finished reading the  
storybook, then looked up to see Vegeta now snoring loudly in bed, " That worked better than I  
thought. "  
" TOUSSAN! " Mirai cried as he ran into the room, Vegeta's eyes flew open.  
" EH!? " he bolted up, " Bura?!...oh, you. " he said, dully.  
" Yes, me. "  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow at Mirai's knee-cut khakis, " What the heck are you wearing? "  
" That's what I came to talk to you about. "  
" He's still here huh. "  
" Yeah. "  
" Oh well. " Vegeta yawned, then layed back, " As long as he doesn't leave the house it's  
not my problem. "  
" But Toussan! He's scares me! " Mirai shivered.  
Vegeta put his pillow over his head, " Then go blow him up or something. " he said,  
slightly depressed.  
" Vegeta, are you feeling ok? " Goku asked, " I mean, you let me read "The Three Bears"  
to you four times and you didn't blow anything up. "  
" Hmm? Oh, I'm fine Kakorot. " he said in a monotone voice, " Uh-huh, couldn't feel  
better."  
" I think we've just made the transition from panic to depression. " Trunks sighed.  
" Kakorot, you won't forget me when I'm gone, will you? " Vegeta said in a tired voice.  
" Vegeta, you only have a cold, you'll get better. " Goku said.  
" I'll never get better. You might as well let me die here. "  
" I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! " Mirai exclaimed.  
" Poor little Bura, do you think she's been eaten yet? " Goku said sadly as Vegeta lept  
to his feet and threw Goku against the wall.  
" LIE! SHE'S ALIVE KAKOROT! DO YOU HEAR ME! ALIVE! " Vegeta yelled at the top of his  
lungs as he tightened his grip on Goku's neck.  
" Ok ok! " Goku said quickly, " She's alive, she's alive! "  
" You think so? " Vegeta said nervously.  
" Well... " Goku started.  
" ALRIGHT! THAT MEANS _I_ HAVE TO GO SAVE HER! " Vegeta shouted, then wobbled back  
dizzily & fell down, " OHHHH!!! " he groaned.  
Goku put his hand out, " I'll help ya up little buddy! " he smiled.  
" I...don't...want...any of your...blasted help Kakorot! " Vegeta moaned, trying to get  
up, to no avail.  
" Your chi's low because you used most of it up attacking Goku just now. " Mirai  
explained, " Just let him help you back to bed Toussan. "  
" NO! I don't want Kakorot touching my royal hand with his low-class, baka-germ infested  
one. " Vegeta said, disqusted.  
Goku thought for a moment, then grinned, " VEGETA! LOOK OVER THERE! IT'S BURA! SHE'S  
BACK! "  
" B-CHAN! WHERE! " Vegeta said excitedly, then felt himself being lifted upward. He  
looked over his shoulder to see Goku holding him by the waist. Goku dropped the ouji down onto  
the bed, " WHERE!! TELL ME KAKOROT! NOW! "  
" Uh, actually, nowhere. " Goku shrugged as Vegeta looked at him, confused.  
" It was a joke, father. " Mirai said calmly as Vegeta stared at them for a moment, then  
flopped down onto the bed & started to wail.  
" I didn't know he could switch emotions so drastically like that. " Goku said, raising  
an eyebrow.  
" He can't, his brain's just slowly deteriorating from old age. " Mirai said sadly.  
Mirai rubbed his chin, " Maybe we should take him outside. "  
" How're we gonna do that? " Goku asked as Mirai pulled out a caspule & tossed it to the  
ground, causing a wheelchair to appear.  
" If he can't walk we're going to have to just push him. "  
Goku shrieked excitedly, " IT'S A GO-CART! " he yelled.  
" No, it's a wheelchair. It's so Toussan can get out of this room. "  
" Hee. " Goku snickered, then tip-toed over to Vegeta, who was still bawling, and tossed  
him in the wheelchair, " This is gonna be "fun"! " he said as Vegeta stopped and observed the  
vehicle he was now sitting in.  
" WHAT THE HECK IS THIS PIECE OF CRAP! " he yelled angrily, trying to get out.  
Goku stuck his head in front of the now aggrivated prince, " We're goin for a ride! "  
" _I'M_ not going anywhere Kakorot, and if you even so much TRY to--WAHHHHHH!!! " Vegeta  
screamed as Goku grabbed ahold of the wheelchair handles & sped down the hallway and to the edge  
of the stairs.  
" Oooh... " he said as Vegeta felt the wheelchair tipping ever-so-slowly on the stairs,  
" Boy we're high up huh! Probably about 20 feet! "  
" How about we turn around so I can get MY 2 feet out of this contraption! " Vegeta  
narrowed his eyes at Goku.  
" You got it Veggiebrains! " Goku smiled as Vegeta breathed a sigh of relief, " Just as  
soon as we RIDE THIS BABY ALL THE WAY DOWNTOWN! " he shouted.  
Vegeta's eyes widened. Goku backed up about 3 feet, then ran as hard as he could at the  
top of the staircase, causing himself & the wheelchair to go flying down the stairs. He made  
a swift turn to the right.  
" KAKOROT! USE THE DOOR! " Vegeta yelped as Goku neared the closed front door, then  
plowed though the wall to the left of it.  
Mirai watched as his mentor's father pushed his own father into town at nearly 50mph.  
" I'm so dead. "  
  
  
  
" Alright, I've got you now! " Icebox laughed maniacally, then stopped as she looked  
down in shock.  
" CHECKMATE! " Bura shouted as she hopped Icebox's final checkers.  
" Dang you're good. " Icebox grumbled.  
" So, now what? " Bura asked.  
" I dunno, I'd have thought your father would've called back by now. I told him I'd  
take care of you. "  
Bura thought, then spoke up, " How come you haven't killed me yet? "  
Icebox blinked, bewildered, " Eh? "  
" Aren't you gonna destroy me or somethin? "  
" Nah, I can tolerate you. BUT AS SOON AS I GET THOSE SAIYAJINS IN MY CLUTCHES I'LL  
TORTURE THEM BEHIND THEIR MOST FEARED NIGHTMARES! I'LL BREAK THEIR SPIRITS & CRUSH THEM INTO  
JELLY!!!...so, ever play poker? "  
" I'm not allowed to. " Bura said.  
" Oh..ok. Let's call home them huh, just to put a little more pressure on those monkeys."  
" You're not gonna hurt Toussan, are you? " Bura said, slightly nervous.  
" Not till after I defeat him, now get back in the cage, it makes for a more dramatic  
effect." Icebox nodded.  
" You sure have an odd way of kidnapping people. "  
" When you do things kid, you have to do it with style, " Icebox said proudly, then  
growled, " Now get in the cage before I blast ya. "  
Bura gulped, " Oh-kay. "  
  
  
" Veggy! You have to come down now--OH MY GOD... " Bulma said in shock while staring at  
the clean, neat, newly polished house, " WHAT HAPPENED HERE!!! "  
" I'm going to destroy him if it's the last thing I ever do! " a voice yelled angrily as  
Bulma turned around to see Mirai, then burst into laughter.  
" Trunks, what're you wearing! " he laughed.  
Trunks sighed, disqusted at his new 'oufit' of the khakis from before, fuzzy slippers &  
'i love you' sweater, " You have no idea how badly I want to do myself in right now and stop any  
further humiliation. "  
" It's actually, sort of becoming. " Bulma said between guffals of laughter.  
" That's for the support Mom. " Trunks said sarcastically, " Have you seen the android,  
I have a ball of ki with his name on it. " he grumbled.  
" His name is Veggy, and no, I haven't seen him since he left the lab. I came up to tell  
him that I translated his program & everythings ready for the operation. "  
" I don't care if I ever hear that annoying creature's voice aga-- "  
" HIIIII!!! " Veggy said perkily as Mirai shivered, " I bought some pillows! "  
" That's nice Veggy, " Bulma said uneasily, " Are you ready to go? "  
Veggy kissed Bulma on the cheek, " Yep! "  
" A-HA! " Mirai shouted, " I TOLD YOU HE'S EVIL! DID YOU SEE THAT! "  
" Trunks calm down, he's just being nice, unlike Vegeta. " Bulma said as Veggy nodded in  
unison," Besides, you won't have to worry about him acting like this for long. " she said as she  
desended the stairs to the lab, Veggy & Trunks following her.  
" Whadda you mean? "  
" I mean, Trunks, that as soon as I change Veggy's program, he may not have this sunshine  
personality you're used to seeing. "  
" I COULD NEVER GET USED TO THIS ROBOTIC, ROBOTIC, well, I DON'T LIKE HIM! "  
Veggy hopped onto a table while Bulma hooked up various wires to him. He smiled at  
Trunks as something appeared in his hand, " Peep? " he offered, holding out the small,   
sugar-coated marshmellow chick.  
" WHERE DID YOU GET THAT! " Trunks said, shocked as he took the candy out of Veggy's  
hand, " That company went out of business 3 years after the androids arrived in my timeline and  
blew up the factor-- " he looked at Veggy, " --y...umm, thanks. "  
" You're welcome Mirai! "  
" Dad never let me buy these, he said they were for "bakas like Kakorot". " Trunks said,  
still staring at the marshmellow peep.  
" Ok guys, here we go. " Bulma said as she started up the machine, then walked over to  
Veggy, " I'm going to have to shut you off for a while, is that okay? "  
Veggy nodded, " Umm-hmm! " he said, then bent over & flicked the small switch on his leg,  
causing him to fall back, his system shutting down.  
Bulma began to work at the computer, uploading the program.  
Goten skipped down the stairs, " HI BURA'S MOMMY! " he said, " HI BURA'S BIG BROTHER!  
HI VEGGY! " he said.  
" Hi Goten. " Trunks said, not making eyecontact as Goten noticed Mirai's new clothes &  
laughed.  
" Who dressed you? " he giggled.  
" The android. " Trunks mumbled.  
" ...oh yeah! Veggy! " he said, then zipped over to Veggy, " VEGGY GIMMIE PIE! " he  
shouted, holding out his hands, then looked down at them, shocked not to see the pastry in his  
possession, " HEY! Where's my pie? " he whined.  
" Veggy's, uh, asleep right now. " Bulma said to Goten, then looked at the screen, " And  
he's about to wake up in 3, 2, 1. " she said, the clicked out of the download pop-up and walked  
over the android.  
" Well, " she said, " Here's the moment of truth. Cross your fingers. " Bulma said, then  
flicked the button on Veggy's leg as the Vegeta-look-a-like slowly opened his eyes.  
Bulma swallowed, " Veggy? "  
  
  
" WEEEE!!! " Goku "weeed" as he put his feet on the backcoaster of Vegeta's wheelchair as  
they speed down the hill, " I LOVE THE PARK! DON'T YOU VEGETA! " he shouted.  
" AHHH! KAKOROT STOP!!! " Vegeta screamed as another pigeon droplet smacked him in the   
face.  
Goku continued to laugh, then heard a familiar sound that caused the twisted grin on his  
face to stretch even wider. He lept off the wheelchair and watched the truck go by, " ICE CREAM  
TRUCK!!! " Goku squealed while the now driverless Vegeta slammed into a nearby tree, causing the  
wheelchair to explode, leaving the saiyajin prince sprawled out on the dewey park grass.  
" MR. ICE CREAM TRUCK MAN! " Goku shouted as the driver looked out of his window to see  
the 6'2 man in a bright orange gi running towards him.  
" Oh no, it's him! " the driver gulped, then punched the gas as hard as he could,  
breaking the record for fastest ice cream truck.  
" Aww, come back! " Goku called out as the truck sped away, " I WON'T MUG YOU & EAT ALL  
YOUR ICE CREAM _THIS_ TIME!! "  
" Uhhhhhh... " Goku heard a groan from behind him to see the unconsious Vegeta next to  
the mauled wheelchair.  
" Oops. " Goku said sheepishly, " I forgot about him. " he said, then walked over to his  
short friend & poked him, " Vegeta? Vegeta? Are you awake? Are you alive? " he said, then gasped,  
" OH NO! He's not breathing! There's only one thing to do! " Goku said heroicly.  
" I've got to give him mouth to mouth! "  
" NOOOOO!!! " Vegeta screamed, bolting up, " DON'T TOUCH ME!!! "  
" Whatsa matter little buddy, are you sad cuz your wheelchair's broken? " Goku said  
sadly as Vegeta rubbed his head, then hissed at Goku.  
" No, I'm happy because I'M ABOUT TO RIP YOUR BLASTED HEAD OUT OF ITS SOCKET AND STUFF  
IT UP YOUR @*#!! "  
Goku rubbed his chin, " But if you did that, how would I eat? "  
" OH SHUT UP! I'm going home. " Vegeta grumbled, then realized he was unable to get up,  
smacked himself on the forehead, " Uh, Kakorot? "  
" Yeah? "  
" I ne, need, need your he...hel..he..HELP! " Vegeta sputtered, then sighed, " I can't  
get up!"  
" Aww, okay! I'll drive you home. " Goku said as he flung Vegeta over his shoulder.  
Vegeta's eyes widened with fear, " Drive?! "  
" YUP! It'll be fun, trust me. I have a license and everything! " Vegeta looked at Goku  
to see what he perceived as an evil smile across the other sayiajin's face.  
Vegeta groaned, " At least it can't get any worse than this. "  
  
  
" IT'S WORSE IT'S WORSE IT'S WORSE!!!! " Vegeta screamed as he sat in the passanger  
seat, Goku was doing about 75.  
" WHEE-HEE!!! I LOVE DRIVING!! " Goku shouted in excitement.  
" KAKOROT! YOU'RE DRIVING AGAINST TRAFFIC! GET IN THE OTHER LANE BEFORE YOU KILL US ALL!"  
" What was that you said? " Goku smirked, " Punch the gas? "  
" NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID AT ALL! " Vegeta yelled, half-scared, half-infuriated.  
" ALRIGHT! " Goku said, ignoring Vegeta altogether, smashed his foot on the gas pedal,  
sending the car hurtling at 180, " WOO-HOO! I SHOULD BE ON THOSE NASCAR RACES! FASTER!!!! "  
Vegeta leaned over the side of the car, then promptly threw up.  
  
  
" VE-GEE!!! PIE!! " Goten whined as he poked the android.  
" YOU! " Veggy leaped off of the table & narrowed his eyes at Goten, who was still   
holding his hands out.  
" Yup! ME! " Goten said happily, " Now gimme pie! "  
" GET IT YOURSELF KAKOROT SPAWN! " he yelled at Goten, who's pupils shrunk in fear. Goten  
ran behind Bulma & shivered.  
" Umm, Veggy? " Mirai said.  
" Vegeta. " he crossed his arms.  
" Err, Vegeta. "  
" No ouji. "  
" Yes, uh, " Mirai felt a small pang of nervousness, then mental slapped himself,  
" So, I guess we better get going now. You have to help Goku save my sister, remember? "  
" You, " he pointed at Mirai, " What me, " he said, pointing at himself, " to help  
Kakorot? " he said, skeptically.  
" Hai. " Mirai nodded as Veggy stared at him, then burst into laughter and stopped.  
" I WOULDN'T HELP KAKOROT IF HE WAS THE ONLY OTHER SAYIAJIN ON EARTH! "  
Mirai blinked, " He is. "  
Veggy sweatdropped, then looked out the window to see the rest of the city layed out   
before him, " It looks like it's time for a warm up. " he snickered, cracking his knuckles.  
" WEEEEEE!!!! " a voice laughed as Goku's car crashed into the side of Capsule Corp.  
" WOO! That was FUN! " Goku grinned, then looked to his right to see Vegeta panting  
heavily.  
" Can't...feel....heart...beat... " Vegeta said weakly.  
" GOKU! " Bulma stuck her head out of the window, " WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO VEGETA! "  
" ...driving him home? " Goku shrugged stupidly.  
" Ohhhhh... " Vegeta groaned as Goku grabbed him by the arm & transmitted the two to his  
room, then sent himself back to the car.  
" I think he's feeling a lot better now! " Goku said.  
" So am I. " a familiar voice said behind him as Goku turned around to see Veggy, who was  
now wearing Vegeta's sayiajin clothes & armor.  
" Greetings, " he smiled happily, then narrowed his eyes in a fierce mood swing as he  
growled angrily,  
" Kakorot. "  
*************************************************************************************************  
3:09 PM 4/10/01  
End of part 3.  
  
How will Goku react to the 'new' Veggy? Will Mirai find his lost clothes, or even his sword?  
And what about Bura? Will anyone EVER get around to rescuing her? Find out in Part 4!  
  
Wow, I haven't had more than three parts to a fic since, well,  
the prequal to this. I hope anyone who's been reading along w/  
this fic has been enjoying it so far. 


	4. Part 4: "It's two, two, two mints in one...

7:43 PM 4/10/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the week: "Poodle, the other white meat."-Sherman "Sherman's Lagoon"  
  
Chuey's Corner: N/A  
  
Summary: Freeza's sister has sayianapped Bura! But promises to give  
her back if she can do battle against Goku & Vegeta. Unfortunately, Vegeta  
has come down with a horrible sickness that unables him to get out of bed.  
Desprate times call for desprate measures as the Z Senshi are forced to contact  
the only person who could pass for the saiyajin no ouji. Will they be able to  
pull it off? Will Bura be saved? And will Mirai have a nervous breakdown before  
the fic is over? Find out.  
  
Ages:   
Bura-9  
Goten-10  
Chibi Trunks-11  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" Wow, you got well FAST! " Goku said to Veggy in shock, " I guess that ride in the  
car really DID do the trick huh? "  
" Kakorot, what ARE you talking about? " Veggy said, crossing his arms.  
" Goku, " Bulma whispered, " That isn't Vegeta. It's Veggy. I reprogramed him and now  
he's acting this way. "  
" Oh?...OH! " Goku said aloud, finally getting it, " Then why's he callin me "Kakorot"? "  
" That IS your name, isn't it? " Veggy snuffed, then felt a tug on his pantleg.  
" Pie? " Goten said meekly, holding out his hands.  
Veggy bent down to Goten & smiled at him warmly, Goten mirrored the expression as Veggy  
formed a small ball of ki in his hand, then smirked at Goten & threw the ki at him, sending the  
child smashing through 3 feet of solid concrete.  
" I TOLD you androids can't be trusted! " Mirai said to Bulma in a panicy voice, " He's  
a mechanical killer! "  
Goku looked down at the hole were Goten was previously standing, " I miss the old Veggy."  
" Don't worry about him Kakorot. " Veggy chuckled, " He's NEVER coming back. Not as long  
as I'm here. " he said, then opened the door to Capsule Corp, stepped inside, & gasped.  
" WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!!!! " he shrieked as he stared at the sparkling clean  
living room, floral patterned draps and the other Martha Stewerty-like furniture.  
" You, actually. " Bulma said as Veggy whipped around, " Well, the other you, to be more  
specific. "  
" _I_ created this disqustingly cozy room! " Veggy said in disbelief.  
Bulma shrugged, " Well...yes. "  
" What a PANSY! " he said, disqusted.  
" He, meant well. " Bulma answered as everyone walked inside.  
Goku walked up to the TV and picked up the remote, then looked up as the TV turned on by  
itself.  
" Greetings Son Goku. " the figure on the screen smirked, " I'd like to let you know your  
friends time is up. "  
" NO! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS! YOU CAN'T! YOU...who are you again? "  
The figure fell down impulsively, " It's ICEBOX you idiot! "  
" ...OH! HI! " Goku said happily, " I haven't seen you since part 1. "  
" Yes, well, OF FORGET IT! " Icebox grumbled, then pressed a big blue button, causing a  
beam of light to appear in the middle of the living room, " It's time for the fight. "  
" But it's only been 2 days, you said we could have-- "  
" I'VE CHANGED MY MIND! I can do that. " Icebox said.  
" Heh-heh. " a voice laughed from behind Goku, " I won't even need to warm-up to defeat  
YOU. You might as well let Kakorot stay here, he'd just delay the process. "  
" Huh? " Goku looked to his right to see Veggy, " Hi Veggy! " he said, smacking him on  
the back of the head playfully, causing Veggy to nearly fall to the floor.  
" Goku? " he said, then shook his head violently, " DON'T DO THAT! "  
" Why?? "  
" You wouldn't understand, just beam us there already. " Veggy said.  
" WAIT! " Bulma cried out, then turned to Veggy, " You can't leave yet, I'm not sure if  
your program's running properly! "  
" I could care less. " Veggy said as Goku stepped in the middle of the light,   
transporting him to the ship, " NOW SEE WHAT YOU DID! NOW KAKOROT'S GOING TO GET THERE FIRST! "  
Veggy complained as a sniffling figure shuffled to the top of the staircase and stared at the  
scene below him, without much interest, then did a double take as his mouth hung open.  
" That BAKA! It's all his fault! " Veggy continued yelling as Vegeta felt his bottom  
eyelid tremble.  
" It is NOT Goku's fault now GET GOING! " Bulma screamed back.  
" ..AHH! " Vegeta screamed in shock as everyone turned their attention towards him,  
sans Icebox.  
" Toussan! " Trunks said as Vegeta stared at Trunks odd outfit, then grabbed a Pepsi  
can out of his pocket & heaved it over his shoulder, causing it to crash threw a window. Vegeta  
then turned around slowly and walked back into his room, utterly confused.  
Veggy rolled his eyes, then walked into the light, also disappearing.  
" Perfect. " Icebox smiled, then glanced at Bura, who was now once again in the cage,  
" Did you hear that little girl, Daddy's coming to rescue you, shame I'll have to kill you   
first. "  
Bura screamed, " TOUSSAN!!!!! "  
Vegeta flung open the door to his room and bounded down the stairs & onto the ground,  
sliding then falling, " BURA!!! " he screamed as Mirai grabbed him & put his hand over Vegeta's  
mouth.  
" Goodbye. " Icebox chuckled, the TV going blank.  
Vegeta, enraged, bit Mirai on the hand, causing him to let go & shake his now bitten  
hand in pain. The prince ran up to the televison & pounded on the screen in panic, then stopped  
and sat down, stunned.  
" No... " he said.  
" Sorry, it's just that we can't let her know that we sent someone else instead. "  
Mirai explained as Vegeta whipped around, a furious sneer on his face, which quickly disappeared  
when he noticed the beam that was still in the middle of the room.  
Bulma looked at the beam, then back at Vegeta, " No! " she said in a stern voice.  
" DADDY'S COMIN BURA!!! " he shouted, then went SSJ2 & flew into the beam just as it  
vanished, along with Vegeta.  
Trunks slapped himself on the forehead, " So much for the plan. "  
  
  
" Oooh, pretty lights. " Goku said as he & Veggy stood in the large arena, a huge  
disco ball hanging from the ceiling & various Chinese lanterns surrounding it.  
Veggy crossed his arms & leaned against the wall casually, but with a serious look still  
on his face.  
" I see you find the field to your liking? " Icebox said as she entered the room.  
Goku tapped one of the lanterns, causing it to fall down onto Icebox's head. Goku  
laughed.  
" I'll take that..as a yes. " Icebox sweatdropped, then tossed the lantern across the  
room.  
" So, " Goku said, " When do we star--OOFFA!! " Icebox's fist flung into Goku's gut as  
her tail smacked him in the back of the head. Goku wobbled backward, then regained his ground &  
ran towards the icejin, who quickly stepped to the side & grabbed Goku by the neck as he flew  
by, then held him up with her left hand & kicked him in the croch.  
" VEGGY HELP! " he shouted as Veggy looked up & yawned, " Whatever. " he shrugged, then  
rushed at Icebox & slid across the floor, kicking his leg through hers, causing her to fall back.  
Veggy formed a ki-ball & tossed it at her as she fell, sending her flying the other way at the  
wall. Icebox stopped just in time & used the wall as a ground & bounced off it, heading back at  
Veggy. She put both her hands together in a huge fist & hit him from the back of the head, then  
made a swift U-turn & went at Goku, who shot a kamehameha at Icebox, who caught it & tossed it  
back Goku's way. Goku ducked as the kamehameha blasted into the wall, creating a large hole.  
" Ohhhhh... " Veggy groaned as he rubbed his head while sitting on his knees, then  
glanced up to see Goku & Icebox fighting, " Where, am I? " he said, dizzy.  
Icebox turned her head & grinned evilly at Veggy, who looked up & gulped, " GOKU! " he  
screamed as Icebox punched Goku in the jaw, then blasted him to the floor and flew at Veggy.  
" AHHH!! " Veggy screamed as Icebox neared him & put his hands out, subconsiously he  
instantaniously created a clearwall of chi, which Icebox promptly smacked into, then slid down  
onto the floor. Veggy opened his eyes to see the icejin woozily trying to get up, he grinned,  
" Silly, you can't hurt me! " he said as Goku landed behind him.  
" Veggy? " Goku said curiously.  
Veggy cocked his head to the side, " Yes? " he said in his usual perky tone, " Bulma  
didn't do a very good job overriding me did she. " he smiled happily.  
" No, I guess not..o-well! Glad to have you back! " Goku held out his hand as the two  
shook hands.  
" YOU LITTLE--! " Icebox growled from behind Goku & Veggy, who turned their heads slowly  
in her direction as a fist came down upon the duo's heads, knocking them unconsious, " Think  
you can underestimate ME, huh? " she said, half out of spite, " Well that's too dang bad. "  
  
  
" Ohhhhhh, fish? " Goku opened his eyes, then gasped to see that he was in a small  
cage, Veggy in a similar one next to him.  
" I'm sorry Goku, I'm not very good at fighting. " Veggy hung his head, then perked up,  
" Cookie? " he said, holding out a bag of chocolate chips.  
" FOOD! " Goku shouted, then yanked the bag out of Veggy's hands & stuck his head in the  
cookiebox. He pulled his head out, now with 7 cookies sticking out of his mouth and crumbs on  
his face.  
" It's so sad. " Goku & Veggy glanced at Icebox, who was standing across the room with  
a controller in her hand along with Bura, who was in a smaller cage attached to a rope hooked  
onto the ceiling above a cauldron of lava, " I kind of liked her too, but, you lost, so you  
have to pay for it. " she smirked, then pressed the big red button, causing Bura to be slowly  
lowered into the cauldron.  
" At least you'll get to see her again. " Icebox said, then screeched as another figure  
threw himself at her, knocking the conrtroller onto the floor.  
" YOU! " he screamed at the top of his lungs, " HOW DARE YOU! " he growled angrily.  
" VEGETA! " Goku said excitedly, " WE'RE SAVED!...I think. "  
" DADDYYYYY!!! " Bura cried as her cage neared the vat, " HELP!! "  
Vegeta kicked Icebox aside & ran over to the cauldron, " B-CHAN! " he shouted.  
" Hey Vegeta! " Goku said as Vegeta glared at him.  
" What do YOU want! "  
" Use the controller! " Goku yelled back.  
Vegeta looked at the little box at his feet & picked it up to see thousands of buttons  
on it, then yanked the fallen Icebox by her neck & held her up, " BAKA! WHICH BUTTON ON HERE  
STOPS THAT BLASTED THING! "  
" The...yellow...one. " Icebox said, choking. Vegeta dropped her & pressed the button,  
causing the cauldron to disappear & the cage containing Bura to fall to the ground.  
" B-CHAN! " Vegeta said, then ripped open the cage door & pulled Bura out, " You're ok! "  
he shouted, squeezing Bura, who face was turning different colors as she desperately gasped  
for air, " Oh B-chan you're alright! I thought you were gone forever and ever and-- "  
" Toussan? " Bura said, her face blue.  
" Yes B-chan? " he said, his his eyes sparkling.  
" You're...choking..me. " Bura gasped for oxygen.  
Vegeta sat Bura down carefully, then sat staring at her, " Let's go home now. " he said,  
patting Bura on he head.  
" But, what about Goten's Daddy & Veggy? " Bura asked as Vegeta turned his head swiftly  
towards Goku, who waved stupidly at him.  
" B-chan! We don't need THEM! They're bakayaroes, let them stay there! " Vegeta said,  
narrowing his eyes at Goku.  
" PlEEEEase, Daddy? " Bura whined.  
" No. "  
" PLEEEAAAAASSSEE! " Bura hugged Vegeta's leg.  
" I said NO! "  
  
  
  
" I said yes. " he groaned as Bura sat next to him on the couch while Goku bounced up  
& down on the loveseat, " I can't believe I said yes. "  
" Aww, I knew you would little buddy! " Goku said, still bouncing on the furniture.  
Bura hugged Vegeta, " Thank you-- " she smiled, " --for saving me Papa. "  
Vegeta looked down at Bura & rubbed her hair, " Hmm. "  
" ATTACK! " a voice shouted from the railing as Vegeta felt something wet smack him in  
the back of the head.  
" TRUNKS!!! " he yelled as Chibi Trunks sweatdropped, then noticed his sister on the  
couch.  
" Uh, I, uhm, I thought you were, the android? " Chibi Trunks said nervously as Vegeta  
got up & ran after him. Chibi Trunks screamed, grabbed his sack of water-balloons & ran into  
his room locking the door behind him.  
" ERRRR!!! " Vegeta growled as he stood in front of the door, then stomped angrily  
back down the stairs, " Stupid kid! "  
" So he let you out after all! "  
" Yup, I toldja he liked us. "  
Vegeta glanced upward to see Goku & Bulma talking to each other.  
" Hello Onna. " he said, then sat down in a nearby chair.  
" Goku told me that you saved him & Veggy even though you could've easily left without  
them, that was unusually noble of you. " Bulma said.  
Vegeta looked the other way, " B-chan made me do it, if it were up to me Kakorot  
could've just stayed there & rotted for all I care. "  
" Oh, you don't mean that! " Goku said happily, " You were just being a friend & doing  
it cuz you DID want to help me. "  
" I DID NOT WANT SUCH THINGS! " Vegeta roared.  
" Come on lil buddy! Gimmie a big hug! " Goku reached out.  
" NO! "  
" Come on, why not? "  
" BECAUSE SAYIAJIN DO NOT HUG! And even if we did I would not honor such a custom. "  
Vegeta said.  
Goku sat back down, " But you hugged Bura. "  
" B-CHAN IS DIFFERENT! I love her, I loathe you! " he huffed, then crossed his arms.  
Goku sighed.  
" I made cookies! " Veggy said in a sing song voice as he popped his head out into the  
doorway to the kitchen.  
" La-de-freakin-da. " Vegeta said sarcastically.  
" They're gingerbread! " Veggy smiled as Goten walked by, then noticed Veggy. Goten's  
face turned stark-white as he tip-toed past the kitchen & ran into the bathroom, locking the  
door behind him, " I wonder what's gotten into him? " Veggy said, confused. He turned around,  
smacking into something.  
" HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE--EEK! " Mirai shrieked, still wearing the ridiculous clothes  
from before.  
" Mirai! " Veggy shouted happily.  
" Wha?? "  
" I messed up when I was programming Veggy, Trunks. " Bulma said from the couch, " His  
previous program overrode it. "  
" Mom, have you seen my clothes? " Mirai asked, his sweater itching him unbearably.  
" What's the matter Mirai? " Veggy said, " Do you miss those odd future clothes of   
yours? "  
" YES! " Mirai shouted angrily to Veggy's face. Veggy smiled contently & snapped his  
fingers; Mirai's original clothes appearing on him.  
" Better? " Veggy asked as Mirai looked down at his clothes, then felt behind him &  
pulled his sword out of it's holder to see it in perfect condition.  
" HOW DID YOU... " Mirai said, his eyes wide as he put his hands in his pockets, then  
felt something squishy & pulled out a handful of Peeps in each hand, " Peeps! " a large smile  
engulfing his face.  
Veggy handed the tray of cookies to Bulma, then took one for himself.  
" So, " Bulma said, " Would you like me to erase that "backup" system for you? "  
Goku grabbed the cookie out of Veggy's hand & stuffed it in his mouth. Veggy glared  
at him.  
" WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BAKAROT! " he yelled, pouncing Goku, " THAT'S  
MINE I MADE IT FOR ME NOT FOR YOU TO STUFF DOWN YOUR GUTTONOUS THROAT! " he shook Goku back &  
forth by the neck, who stuck out his tongue to reveal the cookie. Veggy swiped it & set it back  
on the table, then got up & dusted himself off.  
He looked at Bulma & Vegeta, who both had large animé sweatdrops on the side of their  
heads, " No thank you, that won't be necssary. " he said sweetly, " Besides, I kinda like   
it! "  
" I think you've given him some kind of "Lunch" complex. " Goku whispered to Bulma.  
" How should you know, I bet you don't even know what "complex" means Kakorot! " Vegeta  
exclaimed, " ...who's Lunch? "  
" Well, I guess I've got to be going now. " Veggy smiled, putting his jacket on.  
" WHAT! " everyone said at once.  
Veggy stared at the group, dropping his arms to their sides, " Well, gee I guess I   
could stay a little longer if-- "  
" NO! " Mirai shouted quickly.  
" It's just that this is sort of sudden, that's all. " Bulma said.  
" Oh. Well, you see, I have lots of things to do back home because if I don't get them  
done everythings going to just sit & collect dust. "  
Goku spoke up, " Kinda like Yajirobe! "  
" Exactly! " Veggy nodded, " Besides, I think Mirai's a little uncomfortable with me  
around." he said as everyone looked at Mirai, who glanced up, his cheeks full of marshmellow  
peeps.  
" Mmph? " Mirai said.  
" All my neighbors probably miss me too. I promised old Ms. Checkenbolm I'd help her  
plant some more daisies in her garden. " Veggy explained.  
" Whatever you say mother Tereasa. " Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
" We'll miss you Veggy! " Bura shouted.  
" No we won't. " Chibi Trunks hung his arms over the railing.  
" TRUNKS! " Bulma yelled as Chibi Trunks zipped back into his room & slammed the door.  
Veggy opened the front door, " Veggy! " Goku called as Veggy turned his head, " Are  
you coming back? "  
The android smirked, " No Goku, no, I don't think so. " he said, grabbing an umbrella  
& stepping into the rain, " The last thing I want to do is bother you and your friends again.  
And if you need me, just ask around. " he said then looked past Goku at Vegeta, " Thank you  
Vegeta. " he said.  
" For WHAT! "  
" Well, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here in the first place. " Veggy said,  
" That other program's also helped me get a little more insight about what you go through. It's  
really rotten, isn't it? "  
Vegeta looked over at Bura, who was asleep on the couch, he smiled, " It's, not as bad  
as you think.   
  
  
Life was perfect. It was 6:00am in the small neighborhood and the sun was just  
begining to rise. A familiar figure rose to his feet and ran over to the front door & slowly yet  
anxiously opened it. A smile attached to his face as he looked around the neighborhood and  
watched as the paperboy ran by.  
" HI MISTER V! " he shouted, then tossed the newspaper at the man, accidently smacking  
him in the face with it.  
" HEY! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR BAKA! " he yelled back, then, noticing people staring at  
him, blushed, " Heh. SORRY! "  
Slowly the citizens of the town awoke and got ready to face the day, each poking their  
heads out of their houses to get their own newspapers.  
" Hi Veggy! " a small girl cried as she waved to him from across the street.  
" Suki get back in here! " her mother said, then pulled the girl back inside the house,  
" Oh. Hi Mr. V! It's always nice to see you! " she smiled, then took her newspaper & closed the  
door behind her.  
Veggy smiled, " Yup, " he thought to himself, " It can't get any better than this. "  
  
  
Life was miserable. The tired ouji opened one eye to see the alarm clock on the counter  
next to his bed; 6:01am, " That's strange, that baka alarm didn't go off. Oh well. " he smirked,  
then closed his eyes just as a small beep excaped the clock.  
" BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!! "  
" WAAH!!! " Vegeta screamed in shock as he sat up in bed. His bloodshot eyes led him to  
the source of the noise. Vegeta clenched his teeth, and with a small burst of energy, blasted  
the clock into dust and ashes.  
" VEGETA!!! " Bulma gasped as he stood in the doorway staring at the object that used  
to be her alarm clock, then at the person responsible, " WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! NOW GET  
OUT THERE AND GET THE PAPER AND _MAYBE_ I'll forget about this litte incident. "  
Vegeta slid out of the bed, and being only half awake wobbled down the stairs to  
the front door and opened it, " Baka rain. " he snarled, then made his way outside, " Now where  
is that blasted paper! " he said outloud, then felt something soggy smack him on the side of the  
face. Vegeta looked down to see a soaked newspaper, then picked it up.  
" HEY BAKA! " he yelled at the paperboy, who sweatdropped & turned around to see Vegeta,  
who smiled, " Thanks! " Vegeta grinned as the paperboy did a double take at the ouji, then  
fell to the ground along with his bike, " Don't worry about it, it'll dry! "  
The paperboy's mouth hung open, then fainted.  
Vegeta chuckled to himself as he walked back into the house & closed the door behind him  
to see Goku & Goten sitting at the kitchen table staring at him, shocked.  
The sayian prince smirked, then tossed the paper at Goku, who fell out of chair & onto  
the floor.  
Vegeta smiled, " Yup, " he thought to himself, " It can't get any better than this. "  
  
  
  
Mirai sighed, depressed as he sat in his messy room, 18 boxes of empty peeps.  
" Great, " he said sarcastically,  
" NOW I miss him. "  
*************************************************************************************************  
9:40 PM 4/11/01  
The End ^u^  
By: Chuquita.  
  
And so ends the second half to, dare I call it, the  
"Veggy" saga. I'm about 99% sure Veggy won't make a  
third comeback, if he does it'll just be in cameos.  
I'm not exactly sure what I'll write next. I've been  
toying around with this one idea where   
Junokugou (16), Junanagou (17), & Junachigou (18) steal an ice-cream truck instead  
of that "Lucky Foods" truck one their way to find Goku & meet up with Bura  
(don't ask how), but I'm  
not sure if this fic'll happen. Usually I do stories with Vegeta  
as the main character, sometimes Goku. I dunno, I'll have  
something out by the end of next week, what that'll be, I have no idea.  
  
& BTW: Happy Easter! 


End file.
